Fallen
by fixusi
Summary: The dwarves know how to walk on the narrow mountain paths without slipping and falling down the rocky mountainside to a certain death. Still, sometimes bad things happen out of bad luck and an even worse timing. But maybe even then they have a bit of luck with them. Hurt!Fili and hurt!Kili / twoshot
1. Chapter 1

An: Hello again! This is going to be a twoshot. First I had in mind to write a oneshot, but then this got so long I decided to cut it in half.

Anyways, I hope you like this c: this is kinda inspired by the many war movies I've watched during the last few days, especially Lone Survivor (which, by the way, is one of the _best _movies I've ever seen, so if you're into war movies I strongly suggest you watch that some day) and The Boy in Striped Pyjamas.

Pre-quest. I dunno the ages or anything but they're not important, so lets just make something up. Hum :D Kili shall be aroud 60 so Fili is around 64. _Perfect._

* * *

The mountain roads weren't the safest roads possible, but they weren't dangerous either. The roads which twisted and turned up high near the mountaintops were solid under your feet, but quite narrow from place to place. Still, not many dwarves fell from the road, if any. They were used to living on the mountains where you had to be careful and watch where you laid your foot, and so walking those kind of narrow paths wasn't hard for them.

But sometimes it wasn't up to your skills. Sometimes bad things happened out of bad luck and an even worse timing.

xx

Kili glanced up at the sky and frowned, reaching out with his free hand to feel if any raindrops were making their way towards the ground. Fili was walking in front of him, carrying a basket in his both hands. They had been ordered to deliver the baskets to one family who lived a few kilometers from their town - twelve, to be exact. It hadn't been a bad idea at first, so they had agreed, but now it looked like it would rain soon.

"The clouds look dark, what if a storm hits us?" Kili wondered out loud, lowering his arm and gripping the basket he was carrying a bit tighter.

"I doubt it", Fili answered and grinned, although Kili didn't see it. "They're not dark enough. Maybe it'll rain a little, but a storm? I don't think so."

"Yeah", the younger dwarf said as he took a few faster steps to reach his brother, "I hope you're right."

They had walked for nearly an hour, so they must have begun to reach half-way of their journey. For a few kilometers already they had walked on the narrow path, which had meant they couldn't walk side by side. Every few minutes Fili turned around to look at his brother for no reason at all - maybe to make sure Kili still followed him, maybe? Kili wasn't sure, but he didn't mind.

Their conversation led from the weather to other as meaningless things, and so they just chatted and walked on. Kili told his brother how he looked forward to summer, and Fili explained how he actually liked autumn more because of all the colors and rain.

The path had gotten even narrower and they really had to walk close to the mountain so the hard, cold stone scraped their skin a little. They were both used to it, since they had walked as narrow roads before, but it was still slightly annoying. Kili had just gotten a new shirt, and now the mountain teared small holes into the sleeves. Still, he didn't dare to move further from the mountain, because the edge was near and if you fell down, it'd probably kill you.

"I don't know which I prefer more", Kili said with a sigh. His arm was slowly turning numb from the weight of the basket. "I mean, both are good for different tasks. Bows are handy when it comes to hunting food or if you want to kill an enemy from far away, but a bow is no good if you're close to whatever you want to hurt. Swords, on the other hand-"

"Stop", Fili suddenly cried out and froze so quickly that Kili almost walked straight into him. "Did you feel that?" he asked, swinging around to face his smaller brother. His eyes were full of worry, and Kili knew that if Fili got concerned something really was wrong.

"Felt what?" Kili asked, looking around himself but saw nothing but mountain and the ground far below them. "Felt what, Fili!"

"The mountain shifted!" Fili explained, looking down at his feet. "I felt it. Didn't you?"

"No! Do you mean it shifted like in Balin's stories about the stone giants?" Kili asked, feeling his heart starting to race a little bit in his chest. Balin had never denied the truth behind the stories, so something in them must have been true - what if the whole thing with stone giants had been true after all, and they were about to get smashed by huge rocks?

Fili furrowed his brows and shook his head, looking like some part of him was amused under all that concern. "Those are only stories, Kili. No, I mean like an earthquak-"

The ground shook, and now Kili could feel it. The sudden movement under his feet was enough to make him fall onto the stone and let out a scared cry - but it didn't stop there. As Fili helped Kili on his feet, the mountain trembled beneath them, not as hard anymore but still quite hard.

Kili and Fili leaned against the mountain next to each other, unsure what to do. "Maybe it'll pass!" Kili said, feeling another violent shake. Some loose rocks fell from the mountain, clinking and clanking against the stone as they made their way down the abrupt hill.

"I hope so", Fili replied and glanced up, where the mountaintop was.

For a minute or so they stood there, not moving, not speaking, just waiting for something to happen. The seconds moved as slowly as minutes would, and the silence was unbearable. Kili hoped for the best, that it had stopped now and nothing bad would happen to them, but he expected worse. He had never experienced an earthquake in his life, but he had heard of many and he knew that they were bad. They just didn't shake the rock a little and then go away - no, they didn't leave without leaving destruction behind.

Finally Fili opened his mouth. "Maybe it passed", he said, his voice not more than a whisper, and glanced at his little brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Kili muttered and nodded. "Should we.. should we continue? Or do we go back home?"

"I don't know", Fili sighed, relaxing a little. "I think we should just continue. Their house is closer than home anyways."

Kili nodded, biting his lower lip as he glanced down at his feet, only to notice his basket was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, Mahal", he groaned and stepped forward just so little that he could peek down from the path. There his basket was, lying on a ledge. All the foods were spread on it, but nothing looked broken.

Raising another eyebrow, Fili first glanced at his brother and then down as well.

"It must have fell down when I fell", Kili said and backed from the edge, his back meeting the mountain wall again.

"It doesn't matter, Kili. But the ledge is too far, we can't reach it from here", Fili told his brother and backed as well, not wanting to risk falling down. "We'll just leave it."

"Mom will be mad at me for dropping it", Kili sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"There's nothing we can do to save it, and it wasn't your fault anyways. She'll just be glad it's the basket down there and not you."

"Yeah.."

"So, do we continue?"

"Sure", Kili answered and reached out to take the other basket from Fili's hands. And so they continued their travel.

They couldn't travel far, though, maybe a couple of hundred meters at tops, before the mountain shook again, stronger than before. The brothers both cried out a little as they quickly flattened themselves against the mountain, their bodies shaking with the mountain. Stones fell down onto them and all around them, hitting their heads and shoulders, stinging unpleasantly.

A violent shake shook through the mountain, and the brothers looked at each other - their hearts were racing in their chests as the mountain shook even harder and the noise grew louder and louder to the point where Kili wanted placed his hands over his ears, but didn't.

Then a loud crashing sound echoed from the above, and the brothers glanced up just in time to see a huge rock falling towards them.

"No!" Kili cried out and tried to jump to the side just as the rock hit him to his side, the weight pushing him down onto the path in half a second. Then the path was gone, and all Kili could see before his body slammed against the hard mountainside was a mop of golden hair just above him, and then it was only pain everywhere in his body.

The time he spent falling and hitting the mountainside felt like an eternity even though he was only half conscious- his body slammed against the stony side of the mountain again and again as he rolled down the hill, and sometimes he even fell freely through the air only to be hit against a sharp rock again.

_I'm going to die, _Kili thought as his body hit the mountain again, _I'm going to die here because of that stupid earthquake-_

Somewhere during his fall he must have closed his eyes because suddenly Kili realized it was dark, and when he opened them again all he could see was the dark clouds on the sky. Then his body hit something solid again and Kili cried out, there was a sharp, white pain in the back of his head and then it was dark again.

xx

It didn't take long for him to wake up. Well, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but once he was half awake the pain made sure to wake him fully up in seconds.

He shot up, breathing heavily. A wave of pain flashed through his upper body and he doubled, groaning. Thankfully the hot pain only lasted for a couple of seconds before it faded into a throbbing ache.

It was dark around him, almost so dark that he couldn't see his own arm in front of him, but luckily only 'almost'.

_I'm alive, _was the first thought that crossed his mind, and suddenly he was laughing of relief. _I'm alive! _It was so unbelievable feeling - he had been certain he would die, he hit stones and rocks and the stupid mountain so many times that it was a surprise he had actually survived it.

He noticed that his left arm was kind of stiff, and he guessed that he had broken it during his fall - but it didn't hurt too much, so it didn't bother him. What did bother him was that he could feel his face being all swollen, especially the right side of it. He couldn't open his right eye too well, which could only mean one thing. He could also feel wounds and cuts all over his face, as they burned a little.

"Kili!" suddenly echoed from somewhere a bit further away, and it sounded like it came from the below. Kili blinked a few times, and looked around himself - he was on a ledge of some kind, just barely big enough for Kili to lay on it. As he glanced down, slowly not to hurt himself any more or to cause himself pain, he noticed that he couldn't see the bottom of the mountain, which meant that he was still high on the mountain.

"Kili!" echoed out Fili's voice again, desperate this time. "Kili, answer me!"

"I'm okay!" Kili yelled, unsure of where his brother was. He could hear him, but not see - was Fili really that far from him? "Are you okay? Where are you! I can't see you!"

As he yelled out the last question, he instinctively felt the back of his head which ached the most. Carefully he pressed his head and a sudden wave of pain shot from his head down his pain, and with a hiss he pulled his hand back. He felt warm blood on his fingertips, and quickly wiped them off to his shirt.

"My leg is probably broken, but otherwise I'm good", Fili finally replied, and a small smile rose on Kili's lips. They were alive. They made it. "I can't see you either, Kili. I'm on a ledge of some kind below you, I think. Are you- are you sure you're okay? Did you break any bones?"

"I'm not sure, but I think my left shoulder might be broken", Kili told his brother and groaned. "Could you see me if I peek down from where I am?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Fili answered from wherever he was, and so Kili moved to the side a little and looked down once again. "Yeah, I do see you! Just barely, but I do! You're maybe twenty meters above me, and slightly to the left."

Kili half grinned, half smirked and nodded. "Maybe I should climb down to you?"

"Why would you do that!" Fili instantly replied, his voice concerned. "I can't climb up with my leg, be it with or without you, and there's still a long way down. And what if you fell again? We can't risk that, Kili, we barely survived that fall!"

Sighing, Kili backed away from the edge and let his body fall onto the stone. "I guess you're right. But what do we do? We can't just wait here for the help to come- it could take hours for them to worry about us and another hour for them to travel here, and I'm not even mentioning the time they'd spend trying to find us and help us."

"Yeah.." Fili muttered, inaudible to Kili. "Maybe you could climb up and get them?"

Glancing up, Kili sighed. He could barely see the path up there, and even though he was a good climber and the mountainside was fairly easy to climb if you just knew where to step, it would be hard with a hurt arm and in the almost complete darkness. But maybe it was doable. Just maybe.

As the younger one didn't answer, Fili spoke. "Kili? You there?"

"I'm here", Kili answered and let out a long huff. "I'll do it", he continued, mainly because he knew he had to do it. He doubted he could do it, but he had to do it and that was enough. Fili needed him.

"Just be really careful", Fili told his brother, and Kili nodded even though he knew perfectly well Fili couldn't see it. "Climb directly on top of your ledge, so if you fall you won't fall a long way."

"I know, I know", Kili answered and shifted on the ledge. His whole body ached and he couldn't move his left arm, but he would have to do it.

_I can do it, _Kili thought to himself as he prepared himself for standing up. _It won't be that hard. I'll just use my right hand and find steady rocks to place my feet on.. I can do it._

* * *

So.. what'd you like? We'll see some familiar characters in the next part ;)


	2. Chapter 2

An: So, chapter two! I hope you like this as well.

* * *

Kili pushed himself upright, and for a second or two the world spun around him, and he needed to place his hand on the mountainside to stay upright. His head was swimming and the same pain flashed from his neck all the way down his spine, shuddering his body. Biting his lip not to groan, Kili straightened himself and looked up. _Did I really fall all that way? _he thought. _And now I have to climb it up.. it's so high._

Drawing in a long, steady breath, Kili placed his right hand onto the mountain and his foot onto a rock he thought could hold his weight. And so he started climbing.

For the first few meters it was easy, there were many rocks and the mountainside wasn't too steep. But as he went higher, there were less and less rocks and the mountain started to climb upwards steeper so it was straining to climb.

Kili looked up and saw a hole he could use to put his hand in, and so he placed his leg onto another stone. Just as he grabbed the hole with his hand, the rock beneath his foot gave up underneath him, he let out a cry and his whole body was yanked downwards. He was left hanging from his right hand only, which was already sore and tired from all the climbing.

The familiar voice echoed from the below. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Kili yelled back, quickly finding another stone to put his foot on. "A stone just scared me, that's all!"

Kili could swear he heard a silent chuckle from the below.

Sighing deeply, Kili looked up. He was already halfway there.

When he finally reached the path, he was dead tired. His whole body ached and he was so out of breath he needed to lie down for a moment, just to catch his breath. The ground felt so cold underneath his skin -his clothes were pretty broken from the fall- but at the same time, no bed would have been a better place than that cold, stony path.

Turning his head to the right, he saw the basket he had been carrying when they had fallen. It had included a lot of food - so immediately Kili reached out for it and pulled it close, sitting up. Most of the foods were gone, probably fallen as well, but there was still some bread at the bottom and some bacon. No sight had ever been better than that one - Kili hadn't even realized how hungry he was until that moment! And so he attacked the bread and ate half of it.

"Fili!" he yelled as loud as he could. He wasn't sure if his brother would hear him if he spoke any quieter. "I found bread! I'll throw it to you, okay?" _And hope I throw it to him and not to the bottom or some uninhabited ledge. That'd be waste._

"Yeah!"

Giving it his best guess, Kili threw the bread down and waited for some kind of reaction from his brother.

"Did you thro- oh, there it is! I got it!" Fili yelled after a couple of seconds, and Kili grinned.

"I'm leaving now, Fili, but I'll be back soon! Just wait there and don't move anywhere, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're the fool in our family, not me, Kili!"

"Thanks!"

And so he left after quickly taking the bacon and marking the place with the empty basket. He hurried down the path towards Ered Luin, going as fast as he dared and could. Still the way home felt like an eternity - a longer eternity than the one he experienced while falling down the mountain.

He could tell that his legs weren't completely fine, either, by the way they ached so hard and grew tired too quickly. Kili assumed it was because he had hit them a couple of times while falling, but wasn't sure if they were just bruised or if there was a more serious injury present in them. Not that he cared at that moment - they could have been broken and he would still run back home. Fili needed him.

When he finally reached the first lights of his town, he smiled. He was almost there. His legs felt like they'd give up under him and his right eye was practically swollen shut by now, and all he wanted was a good sleep in his bed, and a long shower. His broken arm didn't hurt, only ached a little when it shifted, and that was _nothing _compared to his neck, head and back. Every time he took a step a wave of pain flashed through his spine, and every time he ducked his head too down his neck felt like a fire was set in it.

Then he was at their door, and without knocking he ran in. "Ma! Uncle! Anybody!" he yelled, marching into the living room. "Ma!"

"Kili!" Dís cried and jumped up from the chair, running to her son. "What on Mahal's name has happened to you? And where is Fili?"

"There was an earthquake and we fell", Kili said, trying to catch his breath. "Fili's still there, he broke his leg- I came to get help."

Dís face went from concerned to 'I want to hurt whatever hurt my sons'-kind of dangerous warrior-look, and Kili sighed in relief. His mother would take care of everything, he knew she would.

"You lie down", Dís ordered and pushed Kili onto the couch, "and wait until I get my stupid brother here. I told him it was a foolish idea to send you two there! He should have listened to me this time. You just wait, love, I will be right back."

Kili nodded and Dís gave him a kiss on the forehead, flashing a smile to her son. "You did great, Kili. I will get Thorin here, as well as a healer to look at your injuries."

"Good", Kili replied with a smile and nodded again, as Dís turned around and hurried out of the apartment.

xx

Fili groaned again. His leg was killing him - the pain hadn't faded anywhere over the time he had been awake! No, it seemed to have only worsened, but that may have been caused by the small shudder running through the mountain. Maybe these were the "after shakes" they were described as in stories. It hadn't been powerful, but it had been powerful enough to move Fili on his ledge - and his leg.

He hadn't dared to touch it, but he was certain that it was _really _broken. Like in a way that showed on the outside as well - he had once seen a dwarf break his arm so badly that the bone had been sticking through his skin. Fili was sure his case was like that. It hurt too much to be a regular broken bone.

Looking up at the clearing night-sky, he saw light. Not the light from the stars or the beautiful full moon on the sky, but a light on the path. Light from torches.

_Could it be-_

"Fili!" yelled out a familiar voice. "Are you down there?"

"Yes!" Fili yelled back at his uncle. "Please, come and get me from here already! I've waited enough!"

xx

Kili was half asleep on his bed by the time the Óin came. He looked grumpy, but that was just the way he -and his brother, to be honest- looked, so Kili wasn't surprised by that.

"Heya, lad. Ya look terrible. What'd ya do this time?" Óin asked as he walked into his room. Kili raised his head just enough to see him better, and immediately groaned as another wave of pain shot down his neck, and so he let his head fall onto the pillow again.

"I, uhmm, fell down from the path on the mountain because of the stupid earthquake. Ma didn't tell you, I suppose?"

"Na, Dís only told me you were hurt after she woke me up", Óin said as he walked over to the injured dwarf and sat onto the stool next to the bed. "So, what'd you hurt?"

"My whole body hurts", Kili told with a humorless laugh, "but my arm is probably broken and my back hurts the most."

"I see", Óin muttered and shook his head as he opened the bag he had been carrying, but was now on the floor beside him. "Let me see yer arm, lad", he continued as he rose, holding a long piece of cloth that looked like an over-long sleeve.

Nodding, Kili groaned and sat up, ignoring the flash of pain in his back. It seemed to have get worse with all the walking - it hadn't been that painful back on the ledge. Still, he knew it couldn't be too bad because all his limbs still worked well. Or well, at least three out of four worked well.

Carefully he pulled his shirt off of himself and revealed his shoulder to the healer, who took a long and careful look at it from every possible angle. Kili bit his lip as Óin told him to raise his arm. He couldn't do that without the help of Óin, since he couldn't move the arm at all by himself, but raising it caused a pain flare inside the muscle, somewhere deep in his shoulder. He groaned again, but quieter this time, because he didn't want Óin to think he was weak, because he _wasn't._

"So, this shoulder is definitely broken, that much I can tell ya", Óin said as Kili got to lower his arm. "It doesn't seem to be dislocated, so there's nothing much I can do about it other than bind it so it'll be less painful."

"Yeah, do what you must", Kili replied with a sigh, preparing himself for the upcoming, highly possible and most probably very uncomfortable pain.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt too much. Óin was careful and wrapped the cloth around his shoulder (and upper arm) gently but still tight, so it would hold the arm somewhat still. After that he pulled out another cloth and wrapped it around his neck so Kili could rest his arm in it.

"So, is it done?" Kili asked as Óin finished tying the knot.

"Aye, yer arm is, but I still need to look at your back. Didn't ya say it hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurts."

This time Óin took a little more time to examine Kili. He ran his fingers on Kili's spine and pressed it from place to place, maybe to make sure it wasn't broken or anything. Then he checked Kili's neck only to sigh deeply.

"What is it?" Kili asked as Óin bent down to go through his bag again. "Is it bad?"

"Na, nothin' I cannot deal with. But lad, yer neck is basically just a big blue bruise, if ya had hit it even a bit harder it would've killed you. Ya must me more careful next time, aye?"

Kili smirked, closing his eyes as he laid on his stomach. "There wasn't much I could do up there. The earthquake came so suddenly, and the path was too narrow for us to stay on it. Fili got it worse than me anyways, he fell lower than me and broke his leg. Won't walk for a few months, probably."

"Speaking of Fili, he still up there?" Óin asked in return, as he found the ointment he had been looking for and opened the small bottle.

"Yeah, uncle Thorin and mom and some others are getting him home from there. Hopefully they'll be here soon. I have to talk to my brother, to make sure he's really okay.. although he sounded like he was."

"I think Gloín went with them, and Dwalin", Óin told the young dwarf and carefully shook the bottle to get some of the ointment out and on Kili's neck. "Anyways, I think the pain in yer back is all because of yer neck. They're connected, ya know? So as soon as the bruises heal, which will take a few weeks, your back will also be alright. But tell me lad, how in Mahal's name did ya get up from where ya fell? With these injuries?"

xx

Dís was relieved when they got back home. Fili had groaned the whole way back home, even though he had sat on the pony for the whole way. His broken leg looked bad, and Dís couldn't wait to get him to see Óin and then just put him to bed and prepare him a good big breakfast in the morning.

She felt so bad for her boys, but at the same time she was very proud of them. They were both fighters, they were survivors. That fall - Dís had seen Dwalin and Thorin and Gloín climb it down and then back up, and it was a _long _way - and yet both of her sons had survived the fall, and Kili had even climbed back up. This only strengthened her belief that as long as those two reckless and stupid brothers sticked together, they'd get through anything.

But she admitted it. It had been amusing to see her brother and her two friends so exhausted after dragging her son up - they had been practically dying on the path for a few minutes while Dís had hugged and kissed her son out of pure relief.

"Is Óin still there?" Thorin asked as he helped Fili down from the pony, "or does one of us have to get him here again?"

"Na, I think he's still here", Gloín replied and laughed. "He cannot leave the wounded. He'll have nightmares, aye. A caring dwarf he is."

"Unlike his brother", Dwalin commented and grinned, crossing his arms as he received a glare from Gloín. "Cannot I speak the truth these days, o' Gloín the Overly Sensible?"

"Oh shut up, boys", Dís hissed as she held his exhausted son up with Thorin. "Do you not have something else to do than fight? How about you go in to tell Óin we are here!"

Thorin grinned as the two other dwarves quickly silenced themselves and escaped inside - he found it highly amusing how his sister had such a power over dwarves like Dwalin and Gloín, who were both fierce warriors. Not that Dís wasn't of course, she would have killed an entire army by herself if she only needed to, but she wasn't as experienced as the men were. And still everyone found her scary.

Maybe that was just good, though. If anyone dared to disrespect her or her family, she could be merciless. Thorin had seen it a few times, and he was sure he'd see it a couple of times more.

"Come on, now. We're going to take you to your room, and then Óin is going to take a look at you, okay?" Dís explained to Fili, who was only half awake and mostly out of everything due to his exhaustion. Still, the young dwarf nodded, flashing a smile at his mother.

xx

When the morning came, Kili was the first to wake up. It was mostly due to the ache and pain in his neck and back, and so he got up, deciding he wouldn't need any more sleep. He saw Fili in his own bed, snoring like he always did. Because of the light shining through the dusty window, Kili could see Fili's face well for the first time since the earthquake hit them, and if he was being fully honest, the sight of Fili shocked him.

Fili's face was full of cleaned cuts and bruises, and although most of the swelling had probably gone away already, his cheeks were like child's and the skin around his eyes was puffy. He had a large bruise in his neck, covering maybe one fifth of the whole area Kili could see.

Sighing, Kili stood up and left the room as quietly as he could.

Downstairs Dís was already awake, cooking bacon on the stove. As soon as she saw Kili, she put down the spatula and hurried to hug her son.

"Good morning!" Dís said with a wide smile Kili couldn't see because of the hug. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too", Kili replied and returned the hug with his good arm. "I slept well, I guess. My back didn't bother me too much, only in the morning. How about you, ma?"

Taking a step backwards, Dís looked at her son and gently laid her hands on Kili's cheeks. "I slept well when I knew you two were safe. You must know that one day you two will cause me a heart attack, right? I'm too old for these kind of nights. But I'm just happy you're alive and well."

Grinning, Kili nodded. "I know, ma, and we're both sorry. But we're fine, really. At least we will be in few weeks.. or months, with Fili's leg."

"You two are going to be the death of me, I mean it", Dís repeated herself and placed a soft kiss onto Kili's forehead. "Could you just make the table ready? I doubt Fili will be able to come and eat in here, but you can eat with him in your room. Your uncle is coming to eat breakfast with us today, so I'll probably eat with him in the kitchen."

"Yeah, okay", Kili agreed and took out the plates, one by one, and set them on the table.

xx

"So, how are the boys?" Dwalin asked, setting his wooden mug of ale onto the table, glancing at Thorin. "I haven't heard of them in a few days."

"Kili is practically healed by now", Thorin said with a small smile. "His neck still aches sometimes for no reason, but otherwise he is fine. Fili just tried walking two days ago, and even though he only managed to take a few steps and even those in a lot of pain, he did it. So they're fine, both of them."

"I'm happy to hear that. Those two fools will get themselves in serious trouble some day, I'm just relieved that day wasn't back then."

"I know", Thorin laughed and took another sip from his ale. "But they will learn. And Dís kind of believes they're invincible when they stick together."

"And they will, we all know that", Dwalin muttered and nodded. "But hey, for Fili and Kili", he continued and raised his mug.

With a grin Thorin raised his too. "For Fili and Kili."

* * *

Very random two-shot indeed but I hope you liked it! C:


End file.
